


Beach Blanket Bingo

by Nottak



Category: Gotham City Garage (Comics)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 12:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15364281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nottak/pseuds/Nottak
Summary: "Dickie, we both know you deserve the entire ocean, but I hope this is enough.”





	Beach Blanket Bingo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [empires](https://archiveofourown.org/users/empires/gifts).



> I’d just like down GCG down time with Red Hood lifer, Jason Todd, and Garden escapee and info-thief, Dick Grayson, trying to navigate their feelings. Or if you’re into anime, the beach episode in a place where the ocean is dried up and the land is a post-apocalyptic nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you like it! I wish I have had more time on it, but this is the final result :-)


End file.
